Teeth
by The.Peacock.Poet
Summary: ...simply because she had nice, white teeth... - Drabble - Levi-Centric - Sexuality -


**A/N:** My first attempt at anything SnK. I am not particularly good at writing, but it is something I like to do, so I continue to do so, so that someday I will be good at it. Any way, I really hope you like this. It took a lot out of me trying to keep Levi in character but also make him my own. My style has certainly gotten more edgy over the years, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

This does not particularly have a plot. I hope you like it either way, plot-strong or not.

**Warning**: Strong language/ Sexuality

* * *

To Levi, there were no two things sexier in a woman than an innate sense of cleanliness and the will to survive. Those things coupled made for a walking aphrodisiac, one which the Captain had a hard time ignoring (And admittedly, Petra had once fit the bill. He had even wanted to marry her and she him… but in this world, things never go the way one wants).

God knew he was good at pretending to ignore pretty much everything, including walking aphrodisiacs. However, _everything_ was not typically a beautiful face and a red scarf.

Young Mikasa Ackerman was A Soldier Worth One Hundred Men, and much to his disdain, she was a beautiful half-oriental woman crafted with perfection at the hands of the gods. Someone with such a pretty face, no matter how forlorn a look it often wore, should not have been allowed among the ranks. She was a dangerous woman with such dainty hands that it amazed him, they were small and pale and lovely but they were also the hands of a killer. There were nights he wondered how it would feel to have those small perfect things wrapped around his dick, and there were nights he wondered how she got them clean… Something he often wondered about his own hands. No matter how often they were stained red they always returned to their natural white.

He liked clean. Strived for it, even. It was a necessary thing in his life. Cleanliness distracted from the raging vortex of entropy that was his life and his emotions.

Perhaps, he mulled quietly over a warm cup of tea, that was why he was so drawn to Mikasa Ackerman; a woman who was admittedly more then a decade younger than he was. She was clean. So clean cut and so innocent it hurt to think about (at least physically). He knew not from facts but pure instinct that her virgin body had yet to be tainted by the filthy hands of the men working around her.

It should have disturbed him that he was thinking these thoughts; at least a little. He was sure that somewhere deep inside the darkest crevices of his mind, he was disgusted, because these were not clean thoughts of streak free windows and glistening floors, they were putrid fantasies of a sick man... But after so many years of trying to be so emotionally immune to everything, it was starting to work. Mostly when it came to those dirty and disgusting personal thoughts, ones he never shared.

Minds should have been created with the ability to be cleaned. There were so many things he would clean his of. It was coated and filthy with the blood of comrades and titans and each day it got worse. Levi knew that someday in the near future, if he did not die first, his psyche would be nothing more than a cesspool of rubbish and blood.

And that scared him. He didn't want to become that; he didn't want to dwindle so low.

His dirty thoughts of Mikasa Ackerman were far from solely mental, thank god (and that made him feel better in a weird, human sort of way). He became aroused when in her presence for long periods, and damned when she smiled; damned because she had such a pleasant smile, one with beautiful white teeth.

He hated to admit it even to himself, but since seeing her smile for the first time, he had wanted to drive his cock down her throat. And that was the least worrying bit, truthfully.

It angered Levi that it was never him whom she smiled at. Those pretty, straight teeth were never revealed for him because that siren's smile belonged to Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert and not the Captain and that upset him; mentally, of course, because he would never reveal on the outside that something as trivial as some little soldier's smile could make his insides knot.

Christ, he felt like a child.

Granted, a much more experienced and perverted child, as he assumed that most ten year olds didn't wish to be deep throated by a younger woman simply because she had _nice white teeth_, but he felt immature and prepubescent all the same for the reason that… well, he had a crush.

It made him feel… pathetic. Pathetic with self-loathing accompanied by the wanton and overwhelming urge to put Mikasa Ackerman in her place.

He imagined that he kissed her hard and he kissed her hungrily, his tongue exploring the damp cavern of her mouth with a morbid curiosity. She was so clean and tasted so and it turned him on to hell and back.

Better yet, she always reciprocated the action, her tongue stroking so lightly against his. She was cautious, but she kissed him all the same and it was the most glorious thing he'd ever experienced. The only, only thing that could be better than kissing these lips was kissing her other ones. The ones he wanted to delve his fingers, his cock into. He would fuck her with his tongue, languidly as he enjoyed her pure essence and the way she squirmed every time he breathed over her clit.

Then he would take her. He would enter that virginal pussy and pound her roughly, balls deep, putting young Mikasa Ackerman in her rightful place:

His bed.

She would put up a fight but he knew she would eventually give into the violent pleasure and cry his name _until his cock inside her was the only thing she knew._

And he'd do it repeatedly until they moved as one person, instead of opposing forces.

Christ, he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her so bad.

He cleared his throat and his thoughts and set the cup of tea down on the table so he could focus on calming himself. He always was so worked up where it concerned that scarf-wearing brat. It made his dick hard, and he was not walking through the compound with a hard-on.

What he needed right now was a hot shower and a firm hand.

"Shit." He muttered lowly and stood up. The chair scraped against the stone floor. Levi noted that the floor needed to be swept and mopped again and shoved his hands into his pockets as he headed for his room.

He hated sharing living quarters. No one else understood his intense _need_ for cleanliness; no one understood why or understood that it had to be that way. No one.

Or, perhaps, he didn't understand their need for entropy. Maybe by making messes they were keeping their minds clean.

Whatever. He did not care. He liked things clean and that was how everyone else should have liked it too.

The corridor was dark and while Levi did not mind the dark, it still gave him what he could only describe as _chills. _However, he did not feel fear, and fearful people felt chills, so that could not be right. Perhaps his stomach was unsettled. That happened every now and then.

When he came to his door, just beneath a golden light hanging from a tarnished gold fixture, he paused, hand hovering just above the doorknob, trembling almost imperceptibly. The hair on the back of his neck raised and he glanced around with narrowed eyes; someone was watching him.

His nostrils flared and he turned the knob and pushed open his door, leaving his stalker and the dark, dirty hall behind him. Quickly, he locked door and flicked on the light switch simultaneously.

His room greeted him in the stark white light. The bed against the wall was made-up with utmost care and the corners were professionally tucked and smoothed. The floor was swept and mopped at every chance the Captain got, and his clothes were hanging neatly in his wardrobe, in color order.

He padded quietly to the bathroom where he toed out of his boots one by one and placed them aside neatly before dumping his jacket. The 3DMG harness came next, pale hands meticulously unbuckling each part of the harness from top to bottom, as always. He let the straps fall to the floor before bending down, picking them up and hanging them from the silver hook on the back of the bathroom door. His shirt and pants followed, being neatly folded before dropping into the laundry hamper.

Levi ran one hand through his hair and sighed, and occupied the other with cranking the shower knobs until they were in the position that provided just the right temperature. At last, he stripped himself of his briefs and stepped underneath the warm stream.

Hot beads of water rolled down his chest and wetted his hair, each one leaving pinkened skin in their wake. He did not flinch when the water met his body, despite the heat. He relished the pinpricks of pain and groaned as he relaxed.

Did Mikasa shower in water so hot it nearly burned? Is that how she stayed so pure, so untainted? He imagined she did.

When he groaned against it wasn't because of the water; he groaned with pleasure as he wrapped a fist around his dick and stroked. He braced himself against the wall with his other hand and closed his eyes tightly. Those pretty, white teeth came to mind. Her dainty, unstained hands were taking place of his.

He panted and thrust his hips into his hand wantonly, quivering and aching with pleasure and disgust. She was just a kid – but she was a soldier; She was just an innocent girl – but she was a woman.

She was the one with an innate need to survive who had replaced Petra in his thoughts. Mikasa Ackerman was the one with the smile that told lies.

"Fuck, Mikasa…" he hissed, quickening the pace.

If Erwin ever found out Levi had sick thoughts, he might remove all the rookies from his team. And that was a thought Levi could not stand. He needed his team; he needed that fucked-up, makeshift family of his. He could not lose another one. Not again.

If he lost Petra, whom he loved, and Mikasa, whom he lusted after, in the same year, he might never recover.

"Mikasa…!" He cried out, nearing his climax. He squeezed harder and stroked until his body went still and he shuddered, spilling his seed into his hand.

He blanched at the after thought of his debauched behavior, but he couldn't help it. He was a man with urges, too, after all. This was as human as he got. Moreover, semen wasn't terribly hard to clean up, as long as it didn't clog the drains, which would cause an unwanted incident with Erwin and the maintenance crew.

Stepping back, Levi rinsed his hands thoroughly. The next thirty minutes followed with a scrupulous washing routine of shampoo, conditioner, body wash and a two-in-one product and ponderings as to whether or not Mikasa was a swallower. Petra had not been.

When the water was cranked off, Levi paused in his exit – his keen ears picking up a slight rustle in his room. He had locked the door, he was certain. No one could get in, unless Erwin was playing some sick joke and was sneaking in with the spare key, although the Captain doubted it.

He grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall and fixed it around his waist quickly before walking out purposefully to the next room. There was no one lurking, no one to have made the noise. He briefly wondered what could have caused it before shrugging and knocking it up to tiredness. He combed his hair and dried himself.

His bed looked inviting and warm, and when he climbed in, he sighed. The weight of the world didn't rest upon his shoulders in his bed. Here, he could rest.

And daydream about a red scarf and a smile of pretty, white teeth.

He blinked sleepily, barely acknowledging the presence at his door. He dragged himself from the comfort of his mattress to answer the knock.

Blue eyes widened as Mikasa blinked down at him, holding out a paper.

"These are from Commander Smith." She said bluntly, blinking languidly at him. "They're tomorrow's scouting plans."

He took them dutifully in his hands, eyes falling to her mouth and then her scarf. "Thank you."

She nodded and turned on her heal to head back down the hallway.

"Ah, Ackerman?"

"Yes, Heichou?"

"You look nice today- tonight, I mean."

"Erm, thank you, sir." She swallowed thickly, smiled a little and nodded to him before walking away.

She had smiled for him. He stood in shock and awe, before smirking triumphantly and turning around to go back to bed.

So this is how Jaeger felt when she looked at him like that. He liked this feeling of warmness and butterflies – it reminded him something of how he had felt with Petra. However, Mikasa was not Petra Ral, and she never would be. Levi was not sure he could even love Mikasa, but he could pleasure himself to the thought of her and – dare he admit it – have a crush on her.

All because of those damned teeth and her will to survive.


End file.
